Te veré al alba
by Anael-D02
Summary: Te veré al alba. Cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que formaban una promesa, una promesa de sobrevivencia que conllevaban un futuro mejor/ trilogía de capis XD


**Te veré al alba**

* * *

**Annie**

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza tan fuerte que sintió que las pocas neuronas que quedaban en ella explotaban una a una. Necesitaba de alguna manera borrar esos momentos que quedaron grabados en su mente, todas las muertes de los demás tributos, como fueron machacados por los profesionales, como poco a poco se fueron acabando y pulverizando entre ellos.

Pero el más horrible de todos sin duda, fue ver como decapitaban a su compañero, al tributo masculino del distrito 4.

Aun podía ver la cabeza rodando por el suelo con los ojos abiertos, como si siguiera con vida, incluso cuando el recuerdo volvía con fuerza, el olor a sangre podía regresar, tan potente como si estuviera en esa escena otra vez.

Esta vez no sacudió la cabeza, la golpeo con sus puños cerrados, fuerte, tan fuerte como pudo. Si no olvidaba aquello, se volvería loca, loca de remate y eso, ningún regalo de los patrocinadores ni el estúpido Capitolio y sus mejores médicos lo arreglarían, quedaría como una enferma el resto de su vida.

Tenía que olvidar, debía hacerlo.

Giró su cabeza con algo en que distraer su mente de esos pensamientos, debía olvidar. Ahora mismo estaba trepada en un árbol, no era tan alto, de lo contrario, ella jamás hubiera podido subir, no con lo decaída que estaba, llevaba días sin dormir, huyendo de los demás tributos y teniendo pesadillas.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco grueso del árbol. Tampoco había probado un bocado, tal vez en tres días enteros. Había buscado y buscado, pero no había nada, nada. Se quedó en silencio mirando la nada, esperando despertar y encontrarse en su cama, tranquila y con toda una vida por delante. Pero la realidad era que estaba en ese lugar, donde había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

De repente escuchó como si estuvieran rompiendo madera. Le extrañó, pero no hizo caso, tal vez ya hasta la había picado una rastrevíspula y ella ni cuenta se dio. Recargó de nuevo su cabeza en el tronco. Ojalá realmente la hubiera picado, significaba que moriría pronto, o eso esperaba al menos.

Supo que no era real, porque de repente todo se quedó a en silencio de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, el árbol cayó al suelo, con ella arriba, el ruido de roedores se hizo presente. Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada, ¿Qué había pasado?

Había ratas.

Y muchas, muchas ratas. Se la tragarían.

-…D-Dios mío…-No alcanzó a articular más, porque una de ella se lanzó sobre ella dispuesta a roer por completo su cara y después engullirla con sus acompañantes. Le propinó una patada muy fuerte dándole apenas tiempo para levantarse y encararlas.

Sin más comenzó a correr. Corrió torpemente con los mutos detrás de ella, mientras revisaba con que armas contaba para defenderse. Solo tres cuchillos. Tres malditos cuchillos y una docena de roedores del tamaño de un perro queriendo comérsela. Bien, la suerte no estaba de su lado, tendría que apañárselas con eso. Annie siguió corriendo, mientras intentaba idear un plan decente que pudiera ayudarla, pero comenzaba a cansarse y los roedores eran más rápidos que ella.

La alcanzaron, tumbadola al suelo. Gritó de desesperación y de dolor a la vez sintiendo como arañaban sus piernas. Las pateo para alcanzar uno de sus cuchillos, pero solo lograba que la acorralaran más. Después de luchar varios segundos alcanzó uno de los cuchillos. Degolló a rata que tenía sobre el pecho y le cortó de pasada la oreja y el ojo a otra. Logró sentarse y recargarse en una rama, las piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Más roedores se lanzaron sobre ella, mientras como podía, los cortaba una y otra vez hasta que solo quedaron cinco de ellos. El cuchillo terminó hecho añicos. Los animales volvieron a acercarse al verla falta de armas, pero sacó el segundo cuchillo y se lo lanzó, lográndole dar a una.

Débil pero decidida se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Sentía que las piernas se le romperían de un momento a otro, el dolor era horrible, como si tuviera un montón de lanzas clavadas en ellas, pero no podía detenerse, tras ella cuatro mutos venían intentando tragarla.

Tomó el último cuchillo que le quedaba y se giró rápidamente. La vista se le comenzó a nublar. Lanzó el cuchillo como bumerang, solo que esta vez no regresó y para su mala suerte solo le hizo un corte en el lomo a una.

Definitivamente iba a morir ahí.

Las miró correr hacia ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para correr, así que cerró los ojos, esperando que el impacto llegará.

Nada sucedió.

Abrió los ojos debido a un grito de terror y dolor cercano y se encontró con el chico del distrito 7, los animales corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a atacarlo. Sintió deseos de ir a ayudarlo, pero ella estaba muy débil y probablemente después el chico la mataría. Mejor se levantó y corrió torpemente por la arena, en busca de un refugio, un árbol, algo.

Tropezó. Las piernas no le daban para más y la vista tampoco, pronto se desmayaría o se moriría. Entonces la vio. Una cueva. Era una cueva, estaba segura de eso. No estaba tan lejos, a unos quince metros quizá. Se arrastró con dificultad gimiendo y jadeando, hasta que llegó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera nadie ahí, o ahora si, moriría.

Se metió sigilosamente y se dejó caer. Estaba sola. Se tumbó en el frio suelo rocoso, mirando el techo como si fuera la más grande obra de arte y las lágrimas bajaron a sus mejillas, se volvería loca. Ella no era tan fuerte para soportar todo eso, no estaba hecha para aquello.

De improvisto, se le cerraron los ojos, dormiría un poco, no le importaba si alguien la encontraba y la mataba, a esas alturas, solo le facilitarían todo.

. .

.

. .

Se levantó precipitada y sudando. Otra pesadilla horrible había invadido su sueño. Giró su mirada fuera de la cueva, el sol seguía casi en la misma posición y a deducir, por lo cansada que estaba, no había dormido mucho, sino es que nada.

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación tanto que le dolió el cráneo. Había soñado con los estúpidos mutos, comiéndose al pobre chico del distrito 7. Un recuerdo más para intentar olvidar. Dejó caer su cabeza con algo de fuerza en una de las paredes de la cueva, el dolor no le importó.

-Finnick… -llamó a la nada. –Solo agua… o un pan… o algo… -Le pedía ayuda a su mentor, en toda la asquerosa semana que llevaba ahí no había recibido ni un mísero regalo –Por favor…

Sus plegarías se fueron con el aire y no llegaron a ningún oído, por que no había sucedido nada, solo había observado como el sol cambiaba de posición, indicándole que la noche se acercaba más rápido. Pasaron largos minutos donde estaba segura que moriría.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, un pitido se escuchó fuera de la cueva.

Asustada se arrastró hasta donde pudiera asomar la cabeza y ver si era algún tributo que se acercaba a matarla. Su semblante cambió en cuanto reconoció lo que era.

Un paracaídas.

¡Le había llegado un regalo!

Con alegría y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto torpemente haciendo que las piernas le chorrearan aun más de sangre, pero logró alcanzarlo. Alcanzó el paracaídas. Se dejó caer con brusquedad al suelo, riendo sin razón aparente mientras se arrastraba para llegar a donde estaba. Cuando llegó abrió el botecito, tal vez era pan, o agua o algún arma.

-¿Qué… -Pero no se esperaba aquello. Era otro botecito, tan pequeño que cabía en su mano. Por un momento, decidió sobrevivir para matar a su mentor. Con una mueca de disgusto tomó la notita que había caído a una de sus piernas manchandose un poco de sangre.

Arqueó una ceja.

"_Aplica abundantemente y sobrevive"_

"_Te veré al alba"_

_-_Te veré al alba… -repitió acariciando la notita

.

_-No te acerques a la Cornucopia o morirás, ¿Entendido? –Le dijo mientras caminaban a su destino. –Es una alberca de sangre ahí dentro, y una vez que entras, es muy difícil salir con vida, Annie._

_Cresta asintió silenciosa y tímida._

_-Busca agua, la necesitarás._

_-¿Armas? –Preguntó mirándolo por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar. -¿Cómo las consigo? –Finnick la miró a los ojos y dudó por un momento. Annie no era el tipo de muchachas rudas, más bien tímidas y sensibles, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y por desgracia había caído en los juegos del hambre. Dudaba que saliera bien de la cornucopia, por lo menos psicológicamente. -¿Finnick?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Armas…_

_-Mira, bonita, no te mentiré, aunque de nada serviría por que en la arena te darías cuenta. –se revolvió el cabello comenzando a caminar de nuevo. –Están todas en la Cornucopia._

_Annie lo miró con recelo._

_-¿Y por qué no quieres que vaya entonces? –Reclamó. Finnick suspiró._

_-No creo que sea lo mejor para ti._

_-Puedo defenderme sola, ¿Sabes? –Dijo parándose de nuevo –Ya has entrenado conmigo. –El asintió, sabía que era capaz de manejar un arma muy bien, sobretodo los cuchillos._

_-No es eso lo que me preocupa. –El siguió caminando. –Eres diferente al resto, eres más vulnerable psicológicamente, Annie. No te gustan los pleitos, menos la sangre. Eres pasiva._ _Estas aquí porque la vida no es justa. –Cresta frunció el ceño. –Aun así se que puedes lograrlo. –Corrigió al percatar la tensión en el ambiente. Annie ya no mencionó palabra alguna y el negó con resignación. –Irás a la cornucopia, ¿verdad?_

_-Necesito armas. –Fue todo lo que dijo, Odair solo suspiró de nuevo, ahora con preocupación._

_Continuaron su camino callados hasta que divisaron la avioneta que llevaría a los tributos a la arena._

_-Escucha bien. –La tomo por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. –No importa cuan duro sea ver todo eso, ¿Entiendes? Debes continuar Annie, yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo. –Divisó el terror en los ojos de la adolescente y el temblor en las manos. –Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, no muetres tu temor a los demás profesionales._

_-Lo intentaré._

_-Recuerda que estas en la arena y Tom también es un enemigo aquí. Se que lo querrás ayudar pero el no se tocará el corazón para matarte Annie, no te confíes. –Cresta se vio algo insegura. –Eres fuerte. Lo podrás hacer. –Annie asintió. –Recuerda esto: Te veré al alba._

_-¿Te veré al alba? –repitió con confusión._

_-Es una promesa, Annie. Una promesa que significa que te volveré a ver ¿de acuerdo? –Ella asintió. –Nos veremos de nuevo cuando ganes, al alba. –Le dio un abrazo._

_-Gracias Finnick…–Se separaron._

_-Confío en ti, bonita. –Annie asintió. _

_-Te veré al alba. –Y sin más la perdió de vista cuando abordó a la avioneta._

_._

-Te veré al alba, Finnick. Sobreviviré. –Abrió el frasquito y se untó la medicina sobre los rasguños, sintiendo al instante que el dolor desaparecía. –Gracias…

Se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo más calmada y pensó en la promesa que le hizo a su mentor minutos antes de partir. El confiaba en ella. Había depositado sus esperanzas solo en ella y no podía defraudarlo.

-Te veré al alba. –repitió con la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de ella, siendo consiente que era una promesa, una promesa de sobrevivencia, que conllevaba un futuro mejor.

Ella ganaría. Tenía que verlo, al alba.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si :D _

_Al principio este fic estaba pensado como un PeetaKatniss (?) pero simplemente no podía encontrar una escena o inventar una que se acomodara al tema del que quería escribir, así que Finnick y Annie me parecieron perfectos para esta ocasión, sobretodo porque casi no se conoce nada de los juegos del hambre de la generación de Annie._

**_Por otro lado_**_, ahora mismo se me ocurrió una **nueva idea para un Fic...** ¿Por qué no hacer la historia de los 70 juegos del hambre, donde Annie fue participante y Finnick su mentor? ¿Les parece un buen tema? _

_Estoy muy emocionada con esto de los juegos del hambre, las ideas brotan como agua de una cascada, eso me agrada :D_

_En fin, esta loca los deja, espero que haya sido de su agrado_

_Muchos besos,_

_Anael-D02_


End file.
